1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure, more particularly a kind of fastening structure that secures a heatsink module to a circuit board in a simple manner to facilitate the heat dissipation of central processing unit (CPU) and other chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heatsink modules installed in computers are typically designed for the heat dissipation of a CPU which tends to produce the greatest amount of heat. The required components of casing, fan and heat tube are frequently built into one module as that disclosed in Taiwan patent number I231416 and Taiwan published numbers 582586 and 581381 to facilitate the production and installation of the heatsink module.
The modularized radiation devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents improve heat dissipation efficiency. Nevertheless, they are unable to dissipate directly heat generated by other chips on the same circuit board. Thus, even though those heatsink modules offer good efficiency, they fail to enhance the overall heat dissipation efficiency of the computer.
In addition, a conventional heatsink module is fastened to the circuit board by screws. Improper screwing resulting from an incorrect force or method used by the operator might affect the performance of the heatsink module, or even damage the module or the circuit board.